The Carnival
by raeistheglue
Summary: In this modern day AU Rae lives in Stanford working for a small magazine and one cold October evening after getting off the wrong bus stop sees a Carnival that she is strangely drawn too. Based off an otp prompt on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Have you ever had an experience you couldn't explain but it felt so real even though logically it shouldn't of happened at all. Well I had such an experience a year ago and it all started by getting off on the wrong bus stop…**_

She couldn't believe it as if the day hadn't been bad enough with spilling coffee on herself in the morning causing her to change and then be late for work. Finding her article she tirelessly worked hours on was scraped for some piece on some fucking boy band coming out with another album that most likely will make her ears bleed, her co-worker and bitch extraordinaire Stacy giving her a back handed compliment telling her that her coat was very nice and didn't know they made the particular style she wore in such large size's, now she's stuck at the wrong bus stop she got off at because she was lost in her book.

"Great Rae you did it again you should have waited to read the book until you got home." Rae chides herself as she looks around the unfamiliar surroundings trying to get her bearings, pulling her coat around her tighter to keep warm. She just wanted to get home and unwind listening to the Smiths or something, drink some tea, and finish reading her book to forget the day she had. She loved her books the feel of them in her hands, the joy of turning the page to read what will happen next, being transported to another world feeding her imagination the sustenance it craved. The best part was she didn't have to charge a book like you did with tablets although she could see the appeal of them to many but for her she preferred the real thing. She was about to sit on the bench to wait for the next bus so she could get home when she spotted the colorful lights of a carnival in the distance. She thought it was strange to have a carnival opened in late October being too cold and all but found she was drawn to it and started making her way over to the bright lights.

She reached the ticket booth in front of the entrance peeking around not seeing anybody and in fact seeing that there were no patrons at all. Of course she told herself that it was too cold out for any one to be there anyhow and turned back to the bus stop when the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her made her jump. She turned to see a man with dark, kind eyes and black hair smiling at her.

"Sorry did not mean scare you." The man said in a foreign accent and looked apologetically at Rae.

"Oh its ok I didn't think anybody was here. Are you open?" Rae asked with confusion mixed with curiosity as she looked around again for other people.

"Yes are open just slow night tomorrow should be busier." The man had brought out tickets, wrist bands and was getting the till ready for any customers for the night. Rae felt a sudden need to go in, telling herself that it had been a long time since she had gone to one and it wasn't like there were anyone waiting for her at home. She looked at her phone for the time seeing it wasn't too late and took out some money.

"Um how much?"

"Five pounds for wrist band for all rides." The man said in a cheerful voice as Rae's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit.

"Uh wow that's quite a deal the last carnival I went to was like twenty quid or sometin'. Are you sure?"

"Yes right price." The man nodded, Rae gave him the money and he put the wrist band on her.

"Thank you and have fun night" Rae took a quick look at the name tag he wore.

"Thank you Karim" The man nodded happily again as Rae made her way past the ticket booth onto the grounds of the carnival. There were multi color booths with games on one side and food stalls on the other with a few kiddie rides in the front of her, to one side she saw a carousel and headed to it first it was a favorite carnival ride of hers next to the Ferris wheel. She approached the old fashioned looking ride with exuberance, feeling like a big kid at that moment, she found the entrance and was greeted by a young slim woman around her age of twenty-five with chestnut hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hello wanting to ride?" Rae nodded showing her wrist band to the woman, she smiled at Rae holding the gate of the little metal fence around the ride opened for Rae to walk into.

"Right this way pick any horse you want or one of the sleds." Rae looked at the name tag on the woman as she walked past her.

"Thank you Chloe." Rae chose a black horse with a gold and white saddle encrusted with multicolored jewels and climbed on effortlessly. Rae held on as the ride slowly began to move, she enjoyed going up and down while looking out at the rest of the carnival grounds with every revolution of the ride. On one of her spins she spotted a handsome man who had natural golden highlight in his medium brown hair with mahogany eyes that drew her in. He walked over to Chloe and started talking with her. All too soon the ride was over and Rae got off going to the exit with a big smile on her face.

"Had fun I take it with that smile on your face." Chloe grinned at Rae as she walked over to her.

"Yeah haven't been on one for a while. I did enjoy not having to stand in a long queue with nobody here at the moment." Rae giggled making Chloe and the man next to her laugh along with her.

"Yeah its always slow on Thursday nights slower still when its cold like this." The man said cheerfully looking at Rae with intense eyes that made Rae blush and heart race.

"Well I would assume. Um is this your last night opened?" Rae bit her lip while raising her eyebrows questioningly at the man as she took more of him in, feeling a strange sort of pull toward him.

"Uh tomorrow, than we close for the season and open up in spring." Chloe said informatively looking at the pair noticing their looks toward each other.

"Your not a traveling carnival?" Rae asked furrowing her brows together.

"Um no my uncle Kester is the proprietor of this place and liked the idea of a carnival but not the idea of traveling so he made it a permanent one for the town." Chloe explained, Rae wondered why in the five years she's lived in Stamford she had never heard of this place. She shook her head figuring she hadn't heard of a lot of places in the town. She mostly kept to herself with working and staying at home occasionally meeting a coworker at the pub for a pint.

"Well looks like I got here just in time to enjoy it for a bit this year than. I'll defiantly have to come back a lot more next year." Rae glanced a look over to the man that fascinated her.

"Yes looks like." The man said softly rubbing the back of his ear looking down but peeking up at Rae through his lashes with a bashful expression on his face.

"Well I better go, I saw a Farris wheel and next to this ride its another one of my favorites."

"Well Finn here mans that ride so you may want take him with if ya want to ride it." Chloe giggled as Finn blushed and Rae grinned at Finn.

"Yeah I'll show the way, bye Chlo."

"Bye guys." Chloe smirked as Rae waved her goodbye and walked next to Finn heading to the ride.

"So what brings you out to the carnival tonight?" Finn asked curiously as he took a glance at the woman by his side that he had to admit took his breath away. He noticed how her long glossy raven hair picked up the lights surrounding them, the shimmer on her full lips after she licked them, the specks of gold in her expressive eyes of greenish blue and rosy cheeks from the cold night air.

"Oh I wasn't planning on it but I got lost in my book and got off at the wrong bus stop because I wasn't paying attention." Rea shrugged as Finn nodded his understanding at her taking notice of the rest of her as he crawled his eyes up and down her beautiful curvy body, feeling a pull towards her .

"Well I guess that was a good book then, I forgotten to ask what's ya name?"

"Yes it is and it's Rae." Rae bit her lip as she looked bashfully at Finn than pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm guessing short for Rachel and not Raymond." Finn smirked looking at Rae with playful eyes as they stopped in front of the Farris wheel.

"Yes for Rachel." They walked up the ramp to the deck and stood in front of one of the carriages.

"Nice to meet ya Rae and here we are." Finn gestured to her seat helping her in and closing the ride bar.

"Its nice to meet you to Finn." Rae looked softly at Finn as she watched him go and pull the lever starting the ride. She slowly felt herself lift off as the ride took her up and she could see the whole carnival and a building over to her left that she hadn't seen before and wondered what was in it. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she made her way down the ride smiling at Finn as she passed him. After a few more passes she was back at the bottom and stepping off the ride with Finn's help again.

"So what do you recommend I go to next Finn?"

"Um well Izzy does this old time photography booth that's pretty popular and there are the game booths that Chop and Archie man, um I'll go with ya in case ya want to ride any of our other rides were on a skeleton crew tonight plus you're probably be our only costumer tonight."

"It looks like, um I think the photography booth sound fun lets go there." Finn nodded and they made their way over to Izzy's booth.

"So what's in the that building I saw when I was on the Ferris wheel?" Rae looked at Finn gesturing over to the building she was just talking about.

"Oh that's for the employees to go to get ready for work and eat at for breaks plus stores the rides for winter."

"Ahh I see. Is that it over there, Izzy's booth?" Rae noticed a booth with a sign hanging up over it saying, Photos.

"Yes that's it hey Iz I got a customer for ya!" Finn called out to Izzy as they walked to the booth. A slim gingered haired girl with a beaming smile comes out and walks to them.

"Hi Finn. So you must be the customer he's talking about. Please come on in." Izzy shook Rae's hand and gestured for her to come on into the booth to look at any photo packages she might be interested in.

"Thank you. Wow you have so many thing to chose from!" Rae looked at the photo albums with different eras in time in them, Edwardian, Victorian, Tudor, middle ages even ancient Rome.

"I think ancient Rome it the one." Rae said confidently and felt almost giddy at the feeling like she was a kid again playing at dress up.

"Ok so just you or would you like Finn here to join you in the picture." Izzy winked mischievously at Finn who blushed before looking back at Rae.

"Um that would be fine after all I do need a roman centurion." Rae giggled as Finn blushed a deeper shade of red sifting his weight looking down.

"Ok! Well right this way to the changing rooms and I'll get the costumes for you both." Izzy pointed to the rooms and walked off looking for what she would need. Rae and Finn were changed and Rae was sitting on a chase lounge with Finn guarding over her.

"Ok smile!" Izzy's exuberant voice called out as she took a couple of photos. She had the pair stand next to each other with Finn behind Rae a bit and his hand resting on Rae's hip that made her blush and feel a comforting warmth with the contact.

"Ok that's it, I will have your photo done within the hour, so come back to get them before you leave."

"Thanks Izzy, this was fun and a great way to forget the crap day I had today."

"Well I'm glad I could help there. I certainly had days like that as well." Izzy giggled than went about taking the roll of film to the dark room to start developing, Rae wondered why Izzy didn't use any digital photography equipment but fingered maybe she was like her with books and preferred film pictures over digital. Rae and Finn changed back into their clothes. They said their goodbyes to Izzy and decided to go to the game booths and try their luck.

"Oi Finn shouldn't you be workin' or are ya too busy showing that pretty lass around?" A tall man with dark blond hair and blue eyes gave Rae a gap toothed smile and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Finn making him roll his eyes.

"Oh leave off Chop. I'm just showing Rae here to your booths but I see that was a mistake." Finn shot back than looked at Rae shaking his head for his friend.

"Well I see there's no love lost between you two." Rae giggled as the two huffed out laughs.

"Oh Finny boy and I are always like this. So miss what game would ya like to play? I got skeeball and balloon and dart, " Chop gestured between the two games he was in charge of. " Of course Archie here runs the Duck pond and Fishing game for the kids they're ok but mine are more fun then his." With that Archie a another tall man with glasses and dark blond hair came out of his booth to stare Chop down.

"Nice Chop they're not all kiddie games I've got ring the bell too that's a fun game." Archie said a bit defensively but you could see the humor in his eyes showing he really wasn't that annoyed.

"Yeah I forget about that but I still got skeeball and that's everyone's favorite and you know it." Chop said with a cheeky smirk as Archie just shook his head knowing he couldn't compete with that because it was his favorite game too.

"Well gentleman I think I'll try my hand at duck pond I'm very fond of that kiddie game." Rae walked over to Arches side and to the game, leaving Chop to just stare than smile shaking his head. Finn stood next to Rae watching her as she looked and debated which duck to choose. She picked a little green colored one and found a mark on the bottom giving it to Archie.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Archie yelled out excitedly as he put the duck back into the game, Rae looked on excitedly at having won on her first try.

"So here are the prizes to choose from a small stuffed bear, cat or snake." Archie gestured toward her picks behind him, Rae looked at them and bit her lip in thought.

"That one please." Rae pointed to the snake that Archie handed to her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Archie." Rae smiled than looked at Finn who was looking at her in awe realizing this girl was defiantly not mainstream with the stuff animal she pick ,most girls would get the other two choices from what Finn observed most of the time.

"So Finn in the mood for a little skeeball?" Rae looked at Finn with a mischievous grin on her face and a challenge in her eyes.

"Sure. Finn and Rae walked over to Chops skeeball booth and started playing a few rounds. Rae was having so much fun but took a moment to look at the time, she took out her smart phone that the guys looked at with interest as if they had never seen one before that day. Rae noticed their looks finding it strange but figured it was because it was a new iphone she had, it wasn't the first time someone took interest in her mobile.

"Oh gosh the last bus will be here soon and I got to go. It was nice meeting all of you." Rae looked apologetically at every one and made her way out to the entrance of the carnival but to her dismay she saw the last bus just pulling away from the stop trapping her at the carnival knowing it would take hours for a taxi to come out all this way. She turned to see Finn standing near by looking at her with sympathy.

"Did You miss your bus?"

"Yeah it looks like I'm trapped here for the night unless some one could drive me home?" Rae looked pleadingly at Finn.

"Unfortunately we have only one car at the moment and its in the shop right now." Finn scrunched up his face in apology at not being able to help this woman.

"I don't understand don't any of you have cars, surly. How do you all get home?"

"We are home." Rae looked at Finn with confusion written all over her face.

"I don't understand whose we?"

"Well the people you've seen tonight, well we're all like a family you see. We live in our own caravans and only need one vehicle also we got the bus stop there if we need to go anywhere. We do hire extra workers in our peek time period. Some will show up tomorrow with it being our last night and all."

"Oh I See." Rae sighed at not knowing what to do next as she scratched her head thinking.

"Um you know Linda works the food booths she wouldn't mind putting you up for the night."

"If you're sure maybe we should ask her just in case." Rae didn't want to put anybody out for her lack of keeping up with the time.

"Well we should go the main building than and ask her but I really don't think she will mind." Finn offered Rae his arm that she took finding it sweet at how much a gentleman he was. They entered the building, it was brightly lit with a long table for twenty people to sit at. Rae noticed toys next to a sitting area and an old television with a VCR. She looked to her left to see a kitchen with a curvy middle aged woman with blond hair by the stove. Finn walked her over to meet who Rae figured was Linda.

"Um Linda this is Rae and she missed her bus." Linda turned around giving Rae and Finn a warm smile before wiping her hand with a towel than putting it besides the stove but just enough out of the way of the burner.

"Hello pet I'm so sorry to here about your bad luck, why don't you and Finn sit down the rest of the gang will be here soon to eat. Rae you may stay at my Caravan tonight if you want or are you going to stay with Finn there?" Linda asked questioningly with a tiny playful smile on her face taking a quick look at Finn seeing a bright red blush on his face.

"I think she'd be more comfortable staying with you Linda." Finn said nervously a ting of embarrassment plays on his face. Rae put her hand on Finn's rubbing her thumb over his knuckles not knowing why she did such an unusual intimate act she hardly knew Finn but was feeling like she did as they spent more time together.

"I'll stay with Finn if I'm not putting him out that is." Rae couldn't believe that she said that but somehow felt it was the right decision.

"Um no if you want to that would be fine." Finn huffed a laugh nervously not believing someone so wonderful would want to stay with him but he was happy about it all the same.

"Well that's settled than why don't you two clean up before dinner." Linda nodded her head before going back to her cooking, just then people arrived into the building. Rae recognized Iz ,Chloe, Chop, Archie and the man from the ticket booth come in but saw an average height lankly boy with a sweet looking slight of a girl with a pixie haircut and a balding middle aged man with a lighthearted smile on his face walk in with them laughing at a joke that Chop told.

"Well look whose here the lovely lass that played some games with us it looks like ya missed the bus." Chop gave a warm and sympathetic look toward Rae as Izzy held his hand looking the same at Rae.

"Yeah it was a bit early, oh Izzy I forgot to pick up the pictures!" Rae hit her palm on her forehead as she remembered.

"Its ok, got them right here." Izzy handed Rae a envelope with her pictures in it, Rae pulled one out looking at it in wonder.

"Oh Izzy these are beautiful you truly have a talent. So did you study photography at uni?" Rae put her picture back not wanting to ruin it and put it in her tote bag for safe keeping. Izzy looked pensive for a moment before putting a smile on her face.

"Um no self taught, I did want to go but it just didn't work out." Rae noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes that they held a bit of melancholy in them.

"Well maybe one day you will, its never too late." Rae said soothingly but she noticed the sorrowful looks of the others in the room. Suddenly a little girl of three came bouncing into the room with dark hair and mischief in her eyes, she ran to Linda who picked her up with a big smile on her face.

"There's my little Jasmine!" Linda said in a overly exaggerated happy tone making Jasmine giggle and wiggle wanting down, once out of Linda's arms she goes straight to Karim's giving him a hug.

"Who's that?" Rae asked Finn quietly while laughing at the little girls exuberance.

"Oh that Jazz she's Linda's and Karim's daughter and that over there is Danny with his girlfriend Tixy. The man over next to them is Kester, Chloe's uncle, Barneys da and Linda's brother. Barney must be still busy but he'll be here soon he never misses a meal." Finn chuckled as Rae looked at all the people all smiling or laughing at jazz as she was telling them an exiting story of a dragon and teddy bear traveling to go to the library. Linda put a big dish containing a casserole on the table and went back to get another dish with bangers and mash in it.

"Ok everyone foods on the table. your hands better be clean." Linda said sternly but her eyes were warmly looking at everyone as she put jazz in her booster seat. A man comes in goes to the sink to wash his hands and sit next to Archie giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe, oh bangers and mash my fave! Linda you out did yourself." Barney winked at her than went and plated him up some food. The others did the same.

"So that must be Barney than?" Rae asked Finn as she put a little food on her plate and took a small bite, she still wasn't quite comfortable eating in front of people but also didn't want to be rude either. Finn nodded taking a big bite of sausage chewing it before swallowing his food.

"Uh yeah that's Archie's boyfriend."

"So are you going to introduce us Finn?" Kester asked as he nodded to Rae.

"Oh everyone this Rae she missed her bus and is staying the night."

"Hello everyone." Rae waved at everyone she hadn't met yet and were greeted with smiles and nods. As the meal went on the conversation was full of laughter and jokes, Rae felt very comfortable with these people who have so kindly shared a part their life with her in a time of need. She found herself getting another small second helping as she noticed no one seemed to notice her eating just warmly included her in the conversation like she was part of their motley crew of a family. At one point Rae got out her phone that peaked Jazz's interest and Rae showed it to her, letting the girl play with one of the game apps on it. Jazz defiantly took a shine to Rae that made the others smile at the scene.

"So Rae do you have any family waiting for you at home you may want to call to let them know that you're here or if you're really wanting to get home to pick you up?" Linda asked as she was wiping jazz's mouth of food.

"Um no I don't have any family, me parents died in a car accident when I was little and I've been in foster homes ever since." The sadness in her tone tore at the hearts of everyone round the table, Finn put his hand on top of her's under the table giving her a empathetic smile.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that dear. Well consider yourself part of our family then while you're here." Everyone murmured in agreement making Rae feel like she belonged somewhere for the first time in her life.

"That's very kind of you, thank you."

"So Rae what do you do for a living?" Kester asked in a soft spoken voice as the others looked at Rae with interest.

"I work for a small magazine in Stamford writing music reviews and articles on bands although I'm just one of three that does that. My hope it one day to get me own column." Just as Finn was going to ask what kind of music she writes about Izzy, Chloe, and Tixy all started asking a half a dozen questions about what bands she's written about and has she meet anybody famous. Rae got out her mp3 player so the girls could listen to a band Rae was surprised they hadn't heard of being they were all over the radio at the moment. .

"Rae what's that?" Tixy asked in wonderment as the other two looked at the device with curiosity like they never seen one.

"Its my mp3 player you download music on it from the internet or your computer. Um here let me show you." Rae put a ear bud in Tixy's one ear and the other in Chloe's next to her turning on the device, the girls were amazed by the different music on it.

"Oh my god its like a mixed tape this is so cool." Chloe squealed excitedly, Rae didn't think anybody made mixed tapes anymore. Tixy took out her ear bud and gave it to Izzy to listen too.

"Well little one I think its time you go to bed it is getting late for you." Linda got up than and picked up a sleepy jazz in her arms with Karim following her lead.

"Goodnight jazz." Rae waved at the little girl as she waved back to her.

"Rae are you going to stay forever?" Jazz asked curiously but Rae picked up a ting of hope in her voice that seamed strange to hear somehow but couldn't put her finger on why.

"Um just for the night sorry." Rae looked sadly at the girl but felt a feeling well up in her she couldn't place.

"Oh goodnight then." The heartbreak in the little girls eye's tugged at Rae's heart but also seemed strange for some one so young to have.

"Sorry about that dear she gets attached easily we'll see you in the morning." Linda and Karim waved everyone off as they headed to their caravan for the night.

"So Kester I have to say I love your carnival I had so much fun tonight." Rae beamed knowing she was defiantly coming back tomorrow night and maybe one reason was for Finn she had to admit to herself.

"Why thank you I always like to hear that people have enjoyed their time here." Kester grinned as he started to pick up plates and silverware with Chloe and Barney helping clean up.

"So Rae what do you think about ducks?" This caused everyone to groan a bit knowing where this was going as Danny sat near Rae.

"Um I don't know much about them just I feed them bread once in awhile when I go to the lake." Danny smiled at this and started going into a long speech about them that made Finn close his eye shaking his head before opening them. He took the time to look at Rae noticing how genuinely she seamed interested about the subject Danny was banging on about, how she pushed her hair back behind her ear finding he wished to touch its soft locks.

"So that's why I love ducks I guess because me gandad loved them it was one of the things we both connected over." Danny looked off a bit smiling at the memories of his granddad that Rae felt sure was running in his head at that moment.

'Well he sounded nice you were lucky to have him." Rae blinked back a tear, Finn took her hand giving it a squeeze. Chloe noticed the move feeling that Finn was starting to feel something for the girl.

"Ok Danny I think you've talked Rae's ear off enough I'm knackered its time to go to bed. Night Rae see you tomorrow." Tixy said as Danny got up saying his goodbye intertwining his fingers with hers and heading out the door.

"Well it was nice meeting you Rae I hope to see you in the morning before you leave" Chloe smiled at Rae than looked at Finn with a hopeful look but Rae sensed something also a touch of misery too.

"Night Chloe."

"Night Chlo." Finn waved her off turning back to look at Rae that he was finding he liked to do more and more as the night wore on. Rae couldn't help blushing at his intense stares finding that they made her feel like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

"So how long have you two been together?" Rae asked as she looked at Archie and than Barney with interest as they sat down next to them.

"Oh since we were eighteen so that was what? Oh my that was eight years ago now." Barney mused as Archie took a hold of his hand putting his head on Barney's shoulder.

"Wow so are you planning on getting married? Well now with the change in the laws and all."

"Um-uh yes o-of course we will it takes time." Archie looked at Barney with surprise in his eyes that Barney mirrored back but maybe with more shock from what Rae construed. Archie change the subject to history of carnivals that fascinated Rae. She tried to fight a yawn but lost the battle when one escaped from her mouth.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't realize it was getting that late you must be tired Rae." Archie had looked at his watch noticing that it was going on past midnight.

"Um I think I should take you to me caravan Rae." Finn got up with Rae following after saying her goodbyes telling Arch she hoped to talk to him some more about carnivals in the morning and saw the same look that Chloe had but figured she was tired and her mind was playing tricks on her. They left the warmth of the building and walked into the cold October air, it was strange to see the carnival once alive with bright lights now dark making it look bleak and woeful. They got into Finns caravan that was a bit dated by about twenty years but it felt like home somehow to Rae and then she saw the record collection that made her heart race a bit. She walked over to them her sleepiness forgotten momentarily as she touched the records like they were ancient scrolls that would designate if handled without care. Finn found her reverence for the records endearing.

"You could play one if you want. Um do you want a cuppa?" Finn glanced at Rae while he started for the kitchenette.

"That would be great thank you I'd love some." Rae decided on the Stone Roses the second coming album before starting to look at the pictures on his walls. She was lost in the different pictures of Finn's life, each one telling a story about him. Finn finished making the tea and put two mugs on the coffee table in front of his little settee.

"Uh tea's ready, um good choice on music." Finn sat down rubbing at his thight his heart racing as he looked at Rae shyly, she sat next to him giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, so how long have you worked here?"

"Oh since seventeen got a job for the summer and I enjoyed it, much like Danny who loved the place and stayed, so did I. It became me home when me da passed away when I was twenty and the people became a family to me."

"I'm sorry about your father. Um did you go to uni or anything?"

"Thanks, um no I wasn't very good with school and really I fell in love with working here, I know its nothing to aspire to being just a carnie worker and-"

"I disagree there's nothing wrong with being just a carnie worker, you work at a place that brings a bit of happiness to peoples lives. I think that's pretty special." Rae blushed as she bit her lower lip glancing at Finn than looking down.

"I've never been told that before thank you. So what music do you like besides The Stone Roses that are mint." Rae listed off many of the bands and songs he liked and at some point during the conversation on music Finn intertwined her fingers with his finding a connection growing between them with every passing minute. They talked about their backgrounds more with Rae learning of his mum leaving and Nan passing pointing her out on one of the photos Rae looked at earlier. Finn learned about Rae's life growing up in the foster care system that eventually led to her talking about her time in the hospital and her self harming when she was sixteen.

"So it took a few years of therapy but I finally got to a better mental state and went off to uni getting a degree in English. Started working for the magazine right after graduation." Rae couldn't explain how she felt so at ease with Finn it usually takes weeks, sometimes months for Rae to open up about her past and here she was telling him all about it the first evening they met. She also noticed how their hands have stayed intertwined with one another and how it felt natural for hers to be in his like puzzle pieces coming to together perfectly completing a beautiful picture.

"I have to say I'm in awe of you Rae you were so strong to get through that."

"Thanks." Rae softly looked at him giving him a small smile. Finn gets up reluctantly letting go of Rae's hand to change the music putting a mixed tape in and sat back down next to Rae instinctively finding her hand to hold again. The song Fading Into You by Mazzy Star started playing, Finn got up still holding Rae's hand and asked her to dance with him which Rae agreed to. She got up letting go of Finn's hand putting her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist, they moved closer as Rae with eyes closed rested her head on Finn's shoulder and him closing his eyes as they moved in a small circle to the haunting melody. Rae places a small kiss on Finns collar bone than another one at the base of his neck. She raised her head off Finn's shoulder to look into his warm chocolate eye's as he licked his lips looking at her full lips than back up to her eyes. Rae leans her head closer to his as Finn leans in closing the gap and capturing her bottom lip with his lips. She opens her mouth just enough allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, an intense feeling goes through them as their tongues connect and their kiss turns passionate. They break apart leaning there foreheads together practically breathless.

"Wow!" Rae breathed out.

"Yeah, wow!" Rae looked at the time to see how late it was.

"Its already two in the morning we should probably get some sleep." Rae looked at the bed biting her lip as she stepped back than shifted her weight from one foot to the other as Finn swallowed nervously.

"Um I can take the settee and you can have the bed." Finn suggested figuring it would be the most comfortable for Rae.

"Its ok we can share the bed we're adults I'm sure we can handle it." Rae raised her eyebrows giving Finn a playful smirk. He nodded and climbed into bed than Rae got in next to him, Finn couldn't help but put his arm over her side at her waist spooning her as Rae just sighed finding she liked being held by this kind man. Sleep came easily for the both of them felling safe in their little cocoon they created for the night.

The next morning Rae found Finn gone, she got up and walked into the living area of the caravan when she heard voices outside, she walked closer finding she was able to hear the conversion better peeking out the partially opened blinds.

"So are you going to tell her mate? Ask her?" Archie with Barney standing next to his holding his hand looking apprehensive.

"I don't know yet, maybe." Finn hesitantly answered.

"You have too Finn I really like being here, I don't want to…maybe I should tell-"

"Archie you know the situation Finn has to ask her and she has to decide to stay or not." Linda warned Archie.

"I know Linda its just that Barney and I we could be…well with what she said last night its given us hope." Archie said earnestly as Barney held him in comfort.

"We know Archie you don't think I wouldn't love to go uni and learn photography, I would love it but Finn has to be the one to ask and in the end its her decision if she want to stay or go." Izzy soothingly said looking glum matching the way the rest of the gang felt. Rae was so confused at what was going on why it was so important for Finn to ask her to stay, she was certain they were talking about her. Rae strangely found that deep down that she wanted Finn to ask her to stay that she wanted to be with this patchwork of a family. She purposely jiggled the handle to make her presence known, she walked out of the opened door walking down the steps smiling at every one that was outside.

"Morning!"

"Morning Rae there's breakfast at the main building if you're hungry and want to eat a bite before you catch your bus." Linda offered while holding jazz who smiled brightly at Rae.

"That would be lovely Linda thank you. Finn you coming?" Finn nodded his head than took hold of her hand walking with her to breakfast. They sat down with the rest of the group like the night before but there was a somber mood in the atmosphere that worried Rae a bit but guessed that it was because she was leaving in a bit.

"Want to take a walk girl?"

"Yeah I'd love that." Rae and Finn got up with Rae saying her goodbyes to everyone at the table noticing the hopeful glances mixed with apprehension as they said their goodbyes back . Finn walked with Rae holding her hand through the carnival grounds, Rae could feel his nervous energy as they got closer to the entrance.

"Finn what's wrong? You seem on edge." Rae squeezed his hand trying to reassure him giving him a bright smile.

"Nothin' I just really have been enjoying our time together is all, don't really want it to end." Finn looked down biting the corner of his bottom lip glancing at Rae as they stopped at the ticket booth.

"I've had a lovely time too but I'll be back tonight for your closing. Finn I don't want this to end either." Finn looked at her with a smile but Rae could see a sadness in his eyes.

"I look forward to tonight then I'm going to miss you." Finn wanted so badly to tell her, ask her, but couldn't and worst still knowing he couldn't help the others because he couldn't.

"Well I guess I'll be heading to the bus than. I haven't got a reason to stay longer, have I?" Rae hoped he would say yes and ask her to stay a little longer she found she didn't want to leave yet still feeling drawn to the place.

"No just I really like you Rae and can't wait for tonight." Rae felt disappointed that he didn't ask her to stay longer and had a sense he was holding something back but figured she could ask tonight.

"Well goodbye than Finn, see ya tonight." Rae gave him a kiss on the lips that Finn deepened kissing her like it gave him life.

"Wow! I-I… I'm gonna go now." Rae felt breathless after that kiss, she waved at him than made her way to the bus stop. Rae looked back to see that everyone had gathered to wave her off.

"You didn't tell her did you." Chop asked feeling like he knew the answer with the heartbroken look on Finn's face.

"I couldn't I'm sorry guys" Finn said in a defeated manner as Izzy put her hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"Why couldn't you tell her Finn." Kester softly asked feeling he knew why with the way Finn had looked at Rae last night.

"Because she deserves better then this place, this cursed existence." Chloe looked at him with sudden understanding.

"You've fallen for her haven't you?" Chloe felt a pain in her heart for Finn and the unfairness of it all.

"Yes it's why I had to let her go." Finn tuned to see Rae waving back from the bus stop and the bus pulling up to it to take her away.

"Alright everyone lets go back to the main building. All this was nice while it lasted." Linda carried a crying Jazz and stated walking with the others in a despondent mood, Finn held back to watch Rae go before he went with the others.

 _ **Oh diary if I had only known what was going to happen I would have insisted that Finn tell me what the others wanted him to tell me. I would have stayed there, stayed in Finns arms and never leave them…**_

The bus ride to the outskirts of Stamford seemed like it took forever but maybe that had to do with Rae's giddiness at seeing Finn again. She hoped to get him to tell her what the big secret was and maybe to stay. She knew it was irrational for her to feel like she did after just one night but she had to admit she's fallen for Finn and everyone for that matter, last night she felt like a part of a family, a feeling she hasn't had in a long time. Finally the bus stopped and Rae practically jumped out, she made sure she had everything before walking to the carnival grounds but stopped in her tracks. She saw an empty field where just a few hours there had been booths, rides, and caravans. She ran closer to see nothing that indicated there was anything there before. She walked around confused and wondered if she mixed up stops but she made sure she wrote the name of the stop down. She walked to where the main building stood seeing only grass not even a slab of concrete for the foundation.

"Miss are you alright?" An old man waking his dog came nearer to Rae with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know th-there was a carnival here just this morning and its just gone and it wasn't a travailing one." Rae looked at the man with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Um miss there hasn't been a carnival here in twenty years." The man thought the girl must have hit her head or was delusional.

"I don't understand there was one just last night, I talked with the people that work here." Rae looked around again as if the carnival would all of a sudden appear.

"Well I'm sorry to say the carnival that was here burned down."

"What!" Rae said shocked trying to calm herself counting to ten in her head.

"A fire in the one building they used for storage burnt down, from what I remember a beam fell in front of the door trapping the owner and some of the workers in it the day before they were to close for the season."

"I…but they were here last night"

 _ **That night still feels so real to me, the sense of family. Finn's arms around me and the feeling of being home still feels real to me but the words of the old man still echo in my head " Well miss it sounds like you spent time with GHOSTS!" Oh diary how can I be in love with a ghost…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**After the shock had worn off diary I went back to the bus stop to go home, I cried myself to sleep that night wondering if I had truly lost my mind. The next day I got up showered and made breakfast when I decided to learn more if there was anything to learn and got out my laptop…**_

Rae started typing the information she was looking for on carnivals in Stamford and fires. Several articles came up about the fire at the carnival twenty years ago just like the man said. Rae opened one article from the Stamford herald from October,10 1996.

 **Eleven people and one child die in fire at the local carnival**

 **Kester gill 45 owner of the carnival and his sister Linda Bouchtat 42 with her husband Karim 34 and three year old daughter with six workers and two more family members died due to an electrical fire cased by faulty wiring. The fire marshal declared it an accident, the building had one fire detector that was faulty also, the first exit had been blocked by a fallen beam and the secondary exit (The garage door) had been locked from the outside, if it had been on the inside they would have stood a chance of getting out….**

Rae felt the tears fall down her face trying to understand what she was reading, to explain her experience but couldn't find one, she found an article on Finn with a picture that made her almost stop breathing because it was him. She couldn't believe it how could she have fallen for a ghost, telling herself that it was all impossible that it had to be. Maybe she was so lonely she made it all up she thought to herself. The only problem was she didn't believe it. She decided despite the cold she needed some air and went to the nearest park finding a bench, she sat down taking out her iphone and brought up the picture of Finn than the tears came she cried softly as a kindly older lady with short grey hair came up to her.

"Miss are you alright?" The lady had a look of concern on her face as she put a comforting hand on Rae's shoulder.

"I don't know." Rae said quietly not sure what to believe in anymore.

"Well why don't you tell me what is bothering you." The old lady sat next to Rae while taking her hand off Rae's shoulder.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me I hardly believe it myself."

"Try me dear I might." The old lady gave Rae an encouraging smile, Rae took a deep breath before telling her tale to this complete stranger.

"Ok but you'll think I'm mad. I was at a carnival the other night and swear it was real and the people but the next night I found it wasn't there and hadn't been for twenty years. There had been a fire and the people I talked to were really dead, its mad isn't?" Saying it out loud sounded even madder to Rae ears.

"I don't think so, you know I've heard stories of a mysterious carnival that appears one night and is gone the next with people insisting it wasn't a traveling one. It sounds like you had an experience with the supernatural maybe." Rae couldn't believe this person didn't think she was mad and yet felt relived someone could actually believe her.

"But ghosts don't exist, right?"

"Pfft people are so quick to not believe in the possibilities. I believe there is more to life and death than we know. All I can say is for myself I'm not one to quickly dismiss the idea of them." Rae looked at the picture of Finn on her phone thinking on what the old lady just said as more tears fell down her face.

"I sense you made a connection with someone." The lady gave Rae a knowing look, the kind that comes with age.

"How did you know?" Rae wiped away her tears looking at the old woman in shock.

"Oh someone doesn't cry like that unless they lost someone or the beginning of something good that ended too soon."

"His name is… w-was Finn and I think I've fallen for a ghost." The lady put an arm around her in comfort.

"Well that is quit a quagmire you're in I wish I could help on that."

"Its ok. Thank you though." Rae went back to her home screen on her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Well it was lovely meeting you and thank you for not thinking me mad," Rae smiled small at the lady as she was about to get up but she took a good look at the older woman. "Um this is going to sound strange but have we met before? I swear I've seen you somewhere but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well I take many walks about town, you may have seen me in passing." The older woman reasoned as Rae nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's probably it. Um well again thank you." Rae gave the woman a small smile but her eyes were full of sadness, she stood up but was stopped by the woman's hand on her arm making Rae look at the woman.

"What are you going to do dear?"

"I-I don't know, I know I want to go back as strange as that sounds. I wish Finn had asked me to stay."

"I don't think its strange your heart wanting something that knows is real but your mind and the rest of the world says it's not." The old lady lips turned up in a warm smile.

"Well it can't because the carnival is gone, the people…Finn." Rae said quietly as she looked down in defeat.

"Then go back maybe it will reappear again." The lady encouraged.

"But it wasn't real!" Rae looked at the woman in shock that she would suggest that.

"Don't be so quick to disbelieve."

"What if it doesn't came back what if he-"

"Give it a year just one year and if it doesn't come back well dear I guess you'll have to try and move on." the older woman reasoned again.

"Well I'm already mad according to the government certificate I have to prove it so what's a little more madness." Rae couldn't believe she was actually considering the idea but something in her heart yearned for the chance for it to be real.

"Again I hardly think you mad dear." The lady said reassuringly, Rae looked down with a grateful smile that didn't reach her eyes that held a hint of reservedness in them, deep down not wanting to dare hope as it has never served her well in the past to do so.

"Forgive an old woman's curiosity but if this Finn had asked you to stay would you have really stayed?"

"As strange as it sounds honestly yes I would have. Um I do have to go I guess I have an empty field to visit." Rae gave the woman one last smile before leaving.

"Maybe you're just what they need, maybe just what he and you need as well m'dear." The lady said softly to herself as she watched Rae leave with every step she took and a small half smile play upon her face. She got up waking behind one of the nearest trees never re-emerging on the other side, going unnoticed by the people walking by.

So I did diary I went back that day as illogical as it was I took the old lady's advise…

Rae got off the bus wrapping her scarf a little more around her neck to keep warm from the harsh cold air. She had hoped on the way that she would see it all lit up with Finn waiting at the entrance but saw nothing just as before. She took a deep breath and walked closer to the field not even sure what she was doing out there. She now stood where the main building once was and looked around than walked to what she figured had been the site of Finn's caravan.

"What am I even doing out here maybe I have lost my mind or have I been that lonely I seek the company of ghosts." Rae said out loud to herself uncaring of anyone who would think her mad for doing it. She closed her eyes saying a silent prayer in her heart that the carnival would reappear, a tear fell down her cheek and she jumped gasping at the cold sensation on her cheek as if someone touched her. She screamed as she felt the hem of her coat being pulled as if a small child was trying to get her attention.

"Is that you Finn? Jazz?" Rae was gasping as tears of fear fell down her face. She looked around again than closed her eyes to see if she would feel the cold touch again. Nothing. She felt nothing as she opened her eyes.

"I've truly lost my mind. I'm imagining things." Rae shakes her head wiping away her tears and turns around back to the bus stop to wait for the next one. She sits on the bench with resolve to not come back, that it was ridiculous telling herself ghost don't exist. She takes her mp3 player out to listen to some tunes to calm her while she waits for the bus, she turns suddenly as she felt a cold touch brush up against her cheek letting out a gasping wimpier looking for the source seeing nothing. She tells herself that it had just been a bit of cold autumn air, that it had to have been. The bus pulls up to her relief, the driver looked at Rae who looked white as a ghost as she walked up the steps.

"You ok Miss? You look like someone walked on your grave." Said a middle aged man with concerned eyes. Rae shook her head giving the man a forced smile.

"Um yes I'm fine just a bit too nipping out for a walk." Rae shifted her weight as she nervously rummaged around her purse for money to pay the fare than gave the driver a quick small smile as she paid walking to one of the empty seats not daring to look out the window. She opened her flat door closing it behind her taking off her coat and scarf than walked to her kitchen to make tea. She sits on her sofa with her fresh cup of tea in hopes it will make everything alright, she's flipping through the channels on the telly sipping her tea when she spots something out of the corner of her eye causing her hand to shake spilling some of the hot liquid on her lap. She grimaces at the slight pain than puts down her cup as she gets up to get a towel to wipe at her wet jeans, she walked back into the room from the kitchen to look at the thing that caught her attention before, she walks closer to it picking up the stuffed snake that she won at the carnival the other night.

"This can't be, I dreamt it all right?" Rae held the toy in her shaking hand as she asked herself the question. She sat down still holding the stuffed animal wondering if she truly were going mad.

"Did I always have this maybe?" Rae was trying to figure it all out running different scenarios in her head of how she got the toy that was in her hand. Did she win it at another carnival? Did she perhaps buy it and not realize it? Did she get it as a present? Was it a old toy of hers that maybe fell on the floor when she was cleaning three days ago? All of the questions had the same answer, no. She put the side of her head into one of her hands resting her elbow on her knee as she leaned forward. Then she saw it the little envelope that her photos were put in. She got up her breath increasing and her heart racing as she got near it then picked it up with shaky hands taking a breath before opening it up. She pulled out the pictures of her and dropped them as she gasped covering her mouth, she saw herself in ancient roman robes with Finn behind her in the centurion costume and realized that it hadn't been a dream. She picked up the photo and looked at Finn seeing the same person in the article she read.

After I saw that photo I couldn't deny it any longer that something had happened to me that night but I didn't know what to make of it, had it been a once in a lifetime thing? Would it happen again? I didn't know diary but I knew one thing that I would go back everyday I had to if there was any chance at all for me to see them and Finn again.

"Ok I'm back, Finn if your there please show me." Rae said out loud than closed her eyes prepared for the coldness that felt different to the surrounding cold of the air. She closed her eyes feeling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise as she felt her hand being held making her gasp. She took a moment to calm herself to open her eyes to see nothing but still felt the cold touch in her hand.

"Finn" Rae whispered then felt a touch on her cheek and knew in her heart it was him, somehow it was him.

"Hi, I don't know how this is happening maybe I am truly going mad but I don't care. I know I'm going to find my way back to you, all of you." Rae whispered then felt the coldness leave.

"Finn don't go." Rae looked down when she felt a tiny tug of her coat and feeling what felt like a tiny hand in hers.

"Jazz is that you?" As an answer her coat was tugged again causing Rae to smile.

"Hi little one I'm back and I see I'm going to have to bring a toy for you next time I come by." At that she saw her coat move causing Rae to feel elated but also wondering if this was going to be the only way to be with all of them.

Rae went back day by day as the autumn wore on into winter, it became almost a ritual for her going after work and days off. The days that weather kept her from going where hard to bare for her ,it made her feel even more alone. Rae found herself looking forward to going to the field to be closer to them but sometimes thinking it was ridiculous that she was doing this but than she felt a touch or a tug reminding her it wasn't. She would ask who was touching her naming off names waiting for a sign of acknowledgement of who it was. She played with Jazz and the ball she brought, feeling in awe at seeing the toy move on its own and being passed to her. Rae would notice that a stranger walking by would look at her like she had lost her mind which she felt she would think too if she saw someone like her playing in the snow talking to nothing. She also noticed that whenever she asked if Finn were the one touching her she hardly ever got a sign worrying her as to why he didn't try to make contact with her more.

 _ **As the winter melted into spring I continued to go to that field hoping every time the carnival would reappear. I know most people would have given up or convinced themselves it was a dream or their imagination but I felt in my heart that is where I belonged with them, with him. That somehow it wasn't a dream or my imagination. As the days warmed I continued to go and that's when something strange started happening that I never expected...**_

It was a warm early summer day Rae was relaxing in the filed after a long work week. Her work was suffering a bit from all of her time spent at the field and realized that working at the magazine wasn't something she wanted to do anymore, she had decided to try her hand at something she had always wanted to do, writing. So now she brought her laptop with to start writing stories small at first putting them on a writing blog to test the waters. She had just put the finishing touches on her latest story saving it and putting it aside. She laid down on her blanket using her purse as a pillow enjoying the warm breeze on her face and getting lost in the fluffy clouds rolling by.

"Rae!" Rae looked to her left to see the carnival once again and Izzy's mouth opened wide as her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Izzy your back, its back!" Rae cried out as she got up and walked over to Izzy who hugged her like seeing an old long lost friend.

"I can't believe this, this has never happened before." Izzy said as she wiped away some tears that fell in surprise at seeing Rae again.

"What do you mean never happened before?"

"Um I'll go get Finn he can explain. Maybe?" With that Izzy went running off in the direction of the caravans and Finn. Rae was left wondering what Izzy meant hoping Finn could give her some answers. Rae was looking around still not believing it, that it had come back. She than looked back when she heard the sound of people heading her way to see Finn stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing there.

"Finn." Rae whispered as she started walking towards him with him meeting her half way engulfing her in a hug. They stay like that for what seems like days but was only minutes before they pull apart just slightly and looked into each others eyes.

"Rae I can't believe this. How is this possible?" Finn whispered in bewilderment as he takes his hand to caress her cheek stroking her skin with his thumb.

"I don't know I figured you would tell me." Rae intertwined her fingers into his hair as she blinked back tears. Soon they were joined by the others all with the same expressions of shook and surprise on their faces.

"Rae you're back!" The small voice of Jasmine yelled happily expressing the mood of the others. Rae broke apart from Finn to open her arms for Jasmine as she ran into them for a hug.

"Hi little one I've missed you." Rae looked at the little girl with a bright smile.

"But we see each other most days remember when you bring the ball to play with."

"Yes of course how silly of me." Rae looked at Finn with sad eyes then back to Jasmine giving the girl a warm smile.

"Jazz dear I think we should leave Finn and Rae alone so they can talk, Rae its good to see you again." Linda held out her arms for Jasmine to climb into from Rae's and blinked back some tears as she looked at Rae with the same astonished look that Izzy had a few moments before.

"Its good to see you too Linda and all of you." Rae waved at Jasmine and everyone as Linda carried her walking with the rest of the group to give Rae and Finn privacy to talk.

"Do you want to go to mine and talk?" Finn worried his lower lip between his teeth as he pointed his thumb gesturing to the caravans.

"Yeah." Finn intertwined his finger into hers and held on like she would disappear. They walked inside of his caravan to his settee and sat down. Rae bit her lip as Finn took a deep breath and rubbed the top of his thighs.

"I still don't understand how this is happening." Finn took her hand rubbing her knuckles with his thumb as he looked at her intensely causing Rae's heart to skip a beat.

"I don't know Finn but I'm not going to question it. I've missed you."

"Me to Rae."

"Was that you I felt this winter touching me?"

"Sometimes but it was also the others trying to contact you." Finn looked down than looked at Rae through his lashes.

"I noticed that you didn't contact me very much Finn. Why? Did I do something?" Rae went and caressed the side of Finns face making him look at her more giving him a questioning but soft look.

"No you didn't it just hurt that I couldn't really touch you or talk to you or even kiss you." Finn said in a soft and heartbroken way.

"It hurt I couldn't do that either but it hurt that you kept your distance as well Finn." Rae's voice echoed the hurt she felt in her heart.

"I'm sorry Rae its just I don't know how to handle this its never happened before."

"Izzy said that too what do you mean?"

"This is what I should have told you that morning but couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you would have believed me no one else had before. We are given life when a living being comes to this carnival but only when it appears which doesn't happen very often." Finn wanted to tell her more, the rest of it but he still couldn't ask such a sacrifice of her.

"I see but why didn't you ask me to stay?"

"Again I figured you wouldn't have believed me so why even ask." Finn looked down unable to look into Rae's eyes as a part of his heart wanted him to ask her.

"Ok than I'll stay." Rae said determinedly giving Finn a big smile that he wished he could return.

"But you have a life Rae you-"

"Its my decision Finn as strange as it sounds I feel like I belong here I never felt that before. Come on lets go and ride the Ferris wheel together." Rae got up holding her hand out to Finn that he took a hold of letting her pull him up and than out of his caravan walking fast to the ride. On the way he saw chop and got his attention.

"Oi Chop could you start the Ferris wheel for me and Rae?"

"Sure thing mate anything for you and Raemundo." Chop grinned as Rae looked at him in confusion as he tagged along with them walking to the ride.

"So who thought up that nickname?"

"I did when you kept visiting us, That I have to say was a first for us." Chop smiled than quickly walked up the ramp with Rae and Finn behind him.

"So that really has never happened before than?" Rae asked Finn than looked at Chop both having the same shocked look.

"Never, no one ever comes back after they see the empty field, you're the first Rae." Finn smiles at Rae taking her hand as he pulled opened the bar to the carriage and helped her into it than sat next to her.

"Alright lovebirds keep your hands inside of the ride at all times but what you do with them in the ride is your business." Chop gave them a suggestive eyebrow wiggle than grinned at them as they were both shaking their heads at him.

"Leave the fuck off Chop and start the ride." Finn said a bit annoyed. He looked at Rae as the ride started lifting off and up squeezing her hand than the ride stopped at the top.

"Chop what the fuck ya doin' " Finn yelled down at him only to see him waving at him as he started walking away.

"I'll be back in a twenty minutes enjoy the sunset from a great view." Chop yelled up to them and continued walking.

"Oh that cheeky arse he is gonna so pay." Finn fumed as Rae started giggling making Finn turn to her.

"Finn I don't mind being up here and he's right it is a good sunset. See!" Rae pointed to the horizon as the sun was slowly dipping below it lighting the carnival in warm orange and fiery red hues. Finn looked at the sky than back at Rae to see how the light made her hair look like it glowed almost making her look like some kind of fiery goddess.

"So Finn did you ever get stranded on this ride during sunset?"

"Um no this would be a first what about you?"

"A few times to be honest I always hoped the ride would stop so I could see the sunset from this view. I imagined I was some princess in a tower enjoying one last moment of peace before I would plan my attack on the evil warlord hell-bent on taking my kingdom, but not without a fight from me, as silly as that sounds." Rae smiled looking down felling heat on her cheeks from her blushing thankful for the red hues of the sunset hiding it.

"I don't think its silly but a story I'd want to read. Do you still make up stories like that?" Finn was awed by her imagination.

"Um yeah actually I've started writing fiction again. I've got so many stores in my head that I just beg to be written and as much as I love to give out my opinions of music in my reviews…well my heart's just not into it anymore. I find it lies somewhere else now." Rae looked at Finn when she said the last part as he looked at her leaning his head closer to her.

"You should be a writer Rae and I would love to read some of your stories." Rae's heart was racing the closer he got to her. He put his hand on her cheek caressing it causing Rae to feel I tingling sensation go through her.

"I'll have to read some of them to you than." Rae whispered than Finn leaned in crashing his lips onto hers kissing her with passion and love that Rae just melted into as their lips fit perfectly and their tongues danced in perfect time. She moaned and opened her eyes to find she was still on her blanket in the early afternoon her laptop where she had left it, she sat up to see the empty filed again.

"Nooooo!" Rae cried out at realizing it had been a dream and started to cry then she felt a presence and that strange coldness that she has come to crave wrap around her.

"Finn is it you?" She felt a cold touch on her cheek and knew in her heart it had been him.

"Oh Finn what just happened?" Rae hung her head down low as she wiped away her tears trying to figure out what happened.

 _ **That had been just the start of the dreams to come over the summer, I found myself wanting to live in them than the waking world. I knew these dreams were different from my others because I could remember them and Finn, the others also. With every dream I got to know everyone a bit better that Archie had a degree in teaching and wanted to be a teacher at the local primary school although he has a dream of wanting to teach at a university. Archie and Barney want to get married and where happy to learn more about the change in laws that I mentioned. I learned that Kester was a therapist but had retired and as Chloe said wanted to own this carnival, she also told me she wanted to take it over one day herself. I learned that Chloe is both Kester and Linda's niece, that her mother was their sister who sadly passed in an accident and that Linda took her in. They moved here to Stamford to help with the carnival and its here where Linda met Karim. Izzy had wanted to be a photographer hoping to one day go and study it, of course Chop I think would go anywhere with Izzy. Danny and Tixy I learned were quite happy being with the carnival they loved to make people happy and like me felt like they were part of a family. Linda has become like a mum to me and jazz like a little sister with Karim treating me like a daughter. I've gotten closer to Finn as well with every dream I've had. That's the strange thing diary I only have the dreams there not here at my flat that has become less of a home to me. Honestly I'm not sure if they are even dreams, maybe they're more but I'm not questioning it. I know diary logically I should be, I fear that this may be the only way I'll be a part of their existence…**_

As summer drew to a close and autumns majestic color show appeared Rae had started to write a novel with the support of the comments she got for her stories. She continued to have dreams but felt Finn was holding something back from her when she visited him in them. Every time she tried to bring it up he would deny he was or change the subject. She got off the bus walking to the field one mid October afternoon with a blanket in hand spreading it out on a spot in the field. As she sat she felt a welcoming coldness on her cheek causing her to smile.

"Finn." she felt another touch on her hand knowing it was him.

"Hi has your day been well?" She felt her coat hem tug twice as a sign for yes part of their mode of communication with one tug meaning no.

"That's good mine was as well. I managed to write another chapter of the story and I'll read it to you when I see you." Rae closed her eyes as she felt a coldness on her lips. She laid down closing her eyes and soon was back at the carnival with soft mahogany brown eyes looking at her.

"Hey girl." Finn smiled warmly at her as he helped her up from the ground.

"Hi so do you want me to read my latest chapter to you than?"

"Yeah I'd love that." Rae and Finn walked to his caravan. She had just finished reading the last lines of her chapter than looked at Finn who was worrying his bottom lip looking deep in thought.

"Finn what's wrong?" Rae said with concern in her voice as Finn shook his head.

"Nothin' Rae really" Rae didn't believe him.

"Yes there is now tell me." Rae insisted she wasn't letting him brush her off this time.

"Rae how long do you think we can keep doing this?" Finn said reluctantly but knowing this conversation had to happen.

"Doing what?"

"God Rae you can't keep living in your dreams to see us…me." Finn's voice cracked as he got up from his settee walking to his records, his back to Rae.

"Finn I know that but I can't stop I feel a connection with this place and I hope that all of this will reappear so we can really be together."

"You don't know all of the story Rae." Finn looked down biting his lip.

"Than what is it that you have been holding back from me Finn? Tell me!" Rae asked wanting answers from him as she moved to stand in front of him.

"You have to stay Rae." Finn whispered looking at Rae with a saddens in his eyes that confused Rae to see.

"Ok well that's what I want. To stay with all of you." Rae smiled and looked at Finn like there was nothing more to speak of.

"No you don't understand. YOU CAN'T LEAVE RAE!" Finn yelled out as the tears flowed down his face. Rae just looked at him with shock.

"There was this guy that Chloe asked to stay although I'm not sure if he believed us but he stayed. Archie being ever curious went into town with Barney than the guy that Chlo asked to stay got on the bus needing something at his flat saying he would be back. As soon as the bus drove off Archie and Barney reappeared here and we disappeared. The guy came back saw what you did and never came back." Finn wiped away his tears taking a breath preparing himself for the inevitable of Rae leaving.

"So I would be stuck here permanently while you could leave."

"Yes that's why I couldn't ask you to stay."

"I see." Rae looked down processing everything Finn just said.

"I'll understand if you don't come back I-"

"I'm coming back Finn and everyday until the carnival reappears in the living world." Rae looked at him with a burning determination in her eyes.

"Did you not hear what I just said you would be a part of our cursed death." Finn didn't expect Rae's answer.

"I don't care if it means I can help you, all of you. Its my decision Finn so ask me to stay."

"I can't and I won't let you sacrifice your life for ours."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO WITH MY LIFE FINN!" Rae yelled frustrated at his stubbornness.

"YOU CAN'T STAY! YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS DEATH OR LIMBO OR WHATEVER IT IS WE ARE STUCK IN. RAE YOU DESERVE A REAL LIFE!" Finn yelled back determined to get Rae to understand.

"I would have a life with you and the others Finn this feels like my home." Rae said softly as the tears fell down her cheeks unable to hold them back any longer.

"Well its not Rae and it never will be…I don't want you here leave and never come back." Finn stared coldly at Rae but was feeling like a knife stabbed him in the heart as he forced himself to push her away trying to keep her from making a mistake.

"You don't mean that I know you don't." Rae felt the beginnings of tears sting her eyes and heart start to break.

"Well guess what I do, NOW LEAVE!" Finn opened up the door for her to go unable to look her in the eye.

"Look me in the eyes and say it!" Rae challenged as she stood in front of him. Finn looked her in the eyes before swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I said leave and never come back." Finn said quietly as Rae felt her heart lurch, she wiped away her tears.

"Fine if that's how you want it Finn but I am coming back whether you like it or not." Rae turned and left. She opened up her eyes shivering from the cold. She got up taking her blanket leaving the field.

 _ **Of course the whether had other ideas I couldn't come back because part of the road leading to the field had flooded with the heavy rain we got for two days. I haven't been back for three days now and this waiting is killing me I don't know why but I feel like I'm running out of time but I'm not sure for what...**_

The lightning flashes in the sky making the carnival seem ominous as Rae walks through it working her way to the main building. She's never seen it like this before, it feels different from all her other dreams. She reaches the door to the building walking in to a dark room devoid of the warmth and life it once had now only feeling cold and dead. She yells for anyone with only thunder answering breaking the silence of the room. She goes to the back door that leads into the big storage area to see nothing and feeling a growing dread come upon her. Rae turns and leaves running to Finn's caravan. She forced opened the door to see him laying on the settee, pale as a ghost and barley breathing.

"Finn what happened?" Rae kneeled in front of him and took him into her arms making him opened his eyes with a shocked look on his face.

"Rae you came back!"

"I told you I would what is going on?" Rae held back the tears as she wiped the fringe away from his face than caressed the side of his face.

"Rae its too late… I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it."

"Finn I know you didn't mean it and what's too late?" Rae felt scared that her time had run out.

"Rae I couldn't ask you to stay I didn't want you to be stuck here, than regret your choices and leave. I wouldn't have been able to bare it if that had happened. I fell for you in one night so I had to let you go." A tear fell down his cheek as he closed his eyes and took one last breath.

"Finn No. No. No. No. You can't leave me like this I won't let you." Rae was shaking Finn in a vain attempt to revive him.

"Finn I lov-" Rae opened her eyes sitting up in a cold sweet.

"No! What?" Rae looked at her clock seeing she had just twenty minuets to get to the bus stop and get to the field. Rae bolted off the sofa she had fell asleep on after work, putting on her shoes and coat running out of her flat. She ran to the stop and had a look of horror on her face seeing the bus pull out into traffic driving away knowing there was no way she could run fast enough to catch it.

Rae sat on the bench feeling defeated and like she just lost everything in the world to her. She just let the tears come as her heart broke. She put her face into her hands as she sobbed. She felt a presence next to her and looked to see the kindly old lady she had talked to months ago.

"What's wrong deer?" The lady asked as she put a comforting hand on Rae's shoulder.

"I missed the bus and have no way to get to the field where the carnival was and I had a nightmare that I was too late and I'm not sure if it was real or not I never had these dreams in my flat before only ever in the field which was already strange enough." Rae wiped at her tears as she took a calming breath.

"I don't think its strange that you had dreams that I'm guessing let you see everyone in a way."

"Yes but I feel like, I don't know the nightmare has made me feel like they're running out of time. I don't know what to do I just know I need to go to see if I'm too late or not." Rae felt a fresh tear fall down her face.

"Sometimes love creates miracles if its strong enough, here take my car dear." The older woman handed Rae a set of car keys

"Are you sure how are you going to get home?" Rae couldn't believe the generosity of this kindly woman.

"You don't worry about that I got a friend who lives near by you just go and see if its not too late."

"Thank you." Rae said gratefully as she got up but not before giving the older woman a hug of gratitude than got in the car and drove to the field. Rae tried not to speed on the way trying to calm herself of the pent-up nervous energy she felt as she got closer to her destination.

Rae parked the car getting out and looked out at the field to nothing feeling hopeless. She walked to the felid looking around hoping to feel a cold touch but felt noting.

"Finn please." Rae begged.

"Finn I know you wanted me to stay away but I'm here, I want to be here. I love you now ask me to stay god damn it! Please!" Rae stood there in the silent dark cold field and closed her eyes saying a silent prayer that she wasn't too late. She opened them to see nothing and crumpled to the ground letting out the sobs she tried to hold back.

"Rae." Rae opened her eyes to see the carnival back turning around to see Finn and everyone smiling at her. He fell to his knees in front of her and wiped away her tears looking into her eyes with love.

"Rae please stay?" Finn whispered finally giving into what his heart wants as Rae smiled brightly.

"Yes Finn I'll stay. I love you." Rae whispered back.

"I love you too Rae." Finn kissed her lips softly as he caressed her face with Rae holding him tighter to her than a strange wave of energy went trough them and out washing over the entire carnival.

"What was that? Did you feel that?" Archie exclaimed looking at the others with the same looks of bewilderment.

"Yeah I did." Chloe said felling different much like the others as they all said yes to Archie's question.

"Finn what's going on?" Rae asked than she noticed out of the corner of her eye a few people standing at the entrance.

"People guys, look!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly mirroring the others feeling at the moment. Rae had a sudden realization and took out her iphone to look up the article she found last year finding it greatly altered.

"Oh my god I can't believe this!" Rae put her hand over her mouth than started laughing in relief as the others looked on with questioning looks.

"I looked up the articles about the fire and they weren't there but what I did find was one for last year stating that you celebrated your twentieth anniversary. Its like the fire never happened." Rae laughed again in happiness as the others had looks of relief and maybe disbelief.

"Um well as much as I would like to celebrate we have costumers to attend to we'll have to celebrate latter" Kester said trying to hold back the tears of joy he had and started walking to the ticket booth to man.

"Kester's right everyone we have work to do now. Rae would you mind helping us?" Linda asked pleadingly but with the same relived look on her face same as her brother just had.

"Of course, I would love to."

"Ok Chop, Archie back to the games, Izzy your booth, Tixy man the food booths and would you mind helping there Rae? Tixy will need the extra help"

"No not at all." Rae got up with Finn giving him one last kiss.

"Thank you. Ok me and Karim, Danny, Barney, Finn and Chloe will go man rides. Let's go!" Linda took Jazz with her as everyone dispersed to their duties.

"So Archie you gonna help me when everyone comes to my side of the games because I have the most fun ones?" Chop teased as Archie just rolled his eyes shaking his head felling like it was gonna be a long night but deep down was happy that it may be.

"I see something's never change with you Chop" Archie huffed out a laugh as they continued to walk to the game booths. The night had been a long one but after the last customer left everyone celebrated into the early morning to whatever had happened to end their cursed existence unable to sleep feeling so much excitement.

"Well everyone me and Barney are getting married and want to get married here next year." Everyone said cheers to the happy couple.

"Archie I just want you to know I'm happy my son has found you and that I have always considered you my son-in-law no matter what the laws had said but I'm happy they have changed. I love you both." Kester hugged a tearful Archie as everyone had a tear or two in their own eyes. Barney turned and looked at Archie adoringly.

"Archie I know your dream of wanting to become a uni professor so I just want you to know that I want you to follow that dream and that I will go with you."

"Barney how-"

"Did I know because I love ya and I know ya." Archie kissed Barney with all the love he had at that moment feeling lucky to have found some one so special.

"Everyone I'm going to see where I can study photography even if at the local collage its what I really what to do with my life…my life." It hit Izzy at that moment that she had one again as Chop put his arm around her feeling the same way.

"You'll be brilliant at it Iz." Rae smiled encouragingly as Finn wrapped his arm around her waist holding her to him tighter.

"Um have something to say." Karim spoke loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Just wanted to say toast to Family, Love and Miracles." Karim raised his glass as the others did the same repeating his words feeling every bit of them.

"Well the sun is coming up and I think we all need a little kip before we get busy closing down the carnival, so off to bed with all of you although I see Jazz has already started." Linda noticed her daughter in a chair fast asleep. Everyone agreed and started making their own ways to their caravans.

Rae was standing in Finns living area looking at his pictures again as he was getting some clothes for Rae to wear for bed when she gasped at one.

"Rae what is it?" Finn walked to Rae in concern.

"That woman was the one I talked to and I knew she looked familiar but I couldn't figure why until now. That's the woman who helped me. " Rae was shocked at seeing her in Finn's pictures.

"Rae that's me nan her name was Evelyn Dewhirst but I don't see how you could have talked to her she's been dead since ninety-six" Finn furrowed his eyebrows in surprise.

"She was the one I talked to, maybe she has been helping us maybe…you know what I'm not gonna question it"

"Me either Rae. Come on lets go to bed." Rae nodded than Finn caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly as he lifted her up into his strong arms carrying her to bed. Somewhere near the woods by the field stood Mrs. Dewhirst looking at the sleeping carnival with a warm smile on her face than looked at a picture of her grandson, if one was standing near her you could here her muttering to herself saying **"Have a good life Finny"**. Mrs. Dewhirst looked up from the photograph as she started walking past the trees and disappeared into the mist.

 _ **Hi diary its been a few days since I last wrote on your pages. So much has happened somehow whatever curse or spell had befallen the carnival was broken. Somehow they're all alive again and making plans for futures they thought was once lost to them. I'm not questioning anything though diary, I have found a family and love with someone very special, I'm even following my dream of becoming a writer. I quit my job to concentrate on that. I guess Finn's nan was right love can create miracles if its strong enough…**_

A/N: ok so the prompt came from your-otp-prompts

Imagine person A from your otp visit a carnival one evening only to get carried away and ends up getting locked up over night.

As they start to panic they are comforted by person B one of the performers at the carnival. Upon hearing there predicament all of the performers at the carnival treat A like family and A forms a deep bond with B in particular. As morning comes however and the gates unlock B asks A to remain at the carnival with them.

Turns out B and the other performers are dead given "life" when a living person attends the carnival.

Will A join B ant the others in there cursed death? Or return home to there own life?

As you can see I made changes a bit.


End file.
